Spying Lives
by Angela Graham
Summary: What do you get when you mix 'Charlies Angels' with 'Harry Potter'? You have 3 spy-turned teenage witches in a foreign London. Tag along with the fun adventures of Angela,Jackie,and Vanessa as they defuse Nuclear Bombs, and enter the world of Hogwarts Sch
1. Default Chapter Title

Spying Lives

By: Angela Graham

_My life was normal, until I was recruited as a Spy for the Ministry of International Defense. At 13 years old, my mom thinks that I'm working on a project for the French-American exchange program. Boy! Is she dead wrong. I never thought I would be a spy, I never knew that the ministry had been **spying** on me since the age of 9.. that hint that I actually was worth something. Who am I? I am Angela Graham..._

**** 

"Please fasten your seat-belts as we may encounter some arial turbulance while landing." The sappy sound of the Flight Attendant rang through the cabin. _This beats the Coach Class._ As I gazed around the First-Class cabin of the air-craft, I noticed how few people there were. This was the maiden flight of the newest jet launched by the Concord._Amazing how comfy these leather chairs are._

"Hey! Angela! You there?" Jackie Lao whispered. We were enroute to meet our final addition to the team, a girl by the name of Vanessa Robinson. "Do ya think this girl actually can pull off whatever training we've done already? I mean, it was _almost_ like Bootcamp!" Angela rolled her eyes at this sudden comparision. 

"Well, according to Jake she had already been experienced in the Spying Arts. Not to mention that she _is_ a few years older than us." Jackie cocked her head thoughtfully. 

"Does age matter?" Angela asked, puzzled. 

"Not the last time I checked. Shh... Remember what Jake said to do, we're going to have some information delivered... VIA food." Jackie nodded her head toward the waitress. 

"Would you like the All American Hamburger with French Fries or the French Pasta with garlic bread?" The Flight Attendant rapped her fingernails on the pushcart as she waited for their response. 

"Eww... French Pasta?? That's gotta make your breath stink. I'll get the All Ameircan Hamburger!" Jackie shriveled up her nose in disgust. 

"Actually I'll take the French Pasta." Angela mumbled. 

"Here's your meals and a complimentary video courtesy of the Ministry." She handed over a cd case wrapped in a brown lunch bag. 

As soon as the attendant was out of ear-shot, Angela opened the package and slipped in the DVD, and pressed play while slipping on a pair of headsets. "It's a shame the Ministry couldn't wrap it better." 

_Good day to you both. As you know, you are flying to London, England. I suppose you have read the books, I have given to you. The important thing is that you can manage your way through customs inspection. Anyway to get to the point, this is the picture of the co-assasin of the main assasin. His name so far was know is Peter Pettigrew. His leader, and motives are unknown. You are to be studing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Jackie, you are enrolled in the Ravenclaw house, where there may be many clues as to this 'muggle' killer. Beware. Angela, as for you, you are to be enrolled in the Slytherin house. According to our sources there is Draco Malfoy.. An image of a pale, young boy with a pointed chin and light blond hair, nearly silver, appeared on the screen. _Get to know him, Angela. Vanessa will cover the Gryffindor side. I assume you are wondering how you could be enrolled at Hogwarts. The main reason that you were selected is that you have extrodinary talent not only in our world but as well as the wizarding world. You already have everything you need. Good luck. Oh, yes. The spell books you must study are in the hidden compartments in your luggage cases. Good luck, and Godspeed to you._

The TV screen flicked off, and the DVD popped back out. "Well that's rather becoming. How are we going to pull it off? Right , dahling?" Angela faked a British Accent. 

"I don't have a British accent. We've got our laptops, and top secret e-mail addresses right? So even if we _are_ going to be rivals we can still talk... This is going to be hard." Jackie murmered. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we are approaching the airport." _Here we go.._ Angela thought, crossing her fingers. 

**** 

"Well we've made it passed customs inspections. I wonder.." Angela paused surveying the airport ,"where our _pal_ Vanessa Robinson is." 

"Excuse me.. Do you happen to be the two working for the Ministry?" A timid girl with brown hair, that matched Angela's, and brown eyes walked up to her. 

"Why yes... You must be Vanessa!" Jackie exclaimed. 

"Yes, that's me. I would be delighted to show you to Kings Cross Station. Follow me this way." She turned and walked towards the exit, with Angela and Jackie following her. 

Outside, they were herded into a white limo. "Well I do say that they treat us rather royally, don'tcha thing?" Vanessa noted. 

The window between them and the chauffer pulled up automatically, and the TV screen flashed on. _Welcome to London, England. You will be departing for Kings Cross Station, where you will head to Platform 9 and 3/4. Change into your black robes on board the train. If there is anything else that you need to know, contact me with your cell-phones. Vanessa, you are to be in the Gryffindor House, as I have already explained to you. Work as a team and you'll succeed. You have your head phones on, make sure that they are securely fastened on your pendant and in your ear. Good luck, Ministry out._

"Hey! Haven't y ou guys wondered how cute **Jake** is? I mean we've never seen him. For all we know he could be a piece of cardboard!" Vanessa joked. 

"That's right. Well I guess this is probably going to be the last time that we can actually talk together being in the same room. I've heard at Hogwarts it's very segregated! The competition is fierce between houses. Slytherin and Gryffindor especially." Angela commented. "I mean, once we get there, we'll be rivals!" 

The limo pulled to an abrupt stop at Kings Cross Station, the trio got out breathing in a nervous breath of air, and followed the many Hogwarts Students boarding the train. As they made their way back to the back of the train, the last compartment, they found two rows of seats that were empty. Directly infront of them were a red headed boy, a boy with a scar on his forehead, and a brown haired girl with brown eyes. 

"We're finally here.. How do you suppose we'll manage? We've skipped years!" Angela mumbled, as to not gather attention to themselves. 

"I have no idea. Remember.. Angela you're in Slytherin, I'm in Ravenclaw, and Vanessa you're in Gryffindor." Jackie whispered, excitedly. 

"Excuse me, did I hear that you're in _Gryffindor_?" The brown-haired girl turned around to gaze at them intensely. "Not to butt in or anything.. My name is Hermione Granger." 

"Pleased to meet you, um.. Hermione." Vanessa spoke, eyeing the others. 

"This is Harry Potter." The boy with glasses and his scar (which looked like a lightning bolt) waved. "And this is Ron Weasley." Ron waved, with his face turning as red as his hair. 

"Yep. Pleased to meet you all." Vanessa heard herself say. 

_Excuse me?? What are you doing? Huh! How come I can communicate with you?_ Thought Angela. 

_Telepathy.. I'm making friends!_ "These are my friends Angela, and Jackie. Is it going to be a problem that Angela happened to be sorted into Slytherin?" 

"Good gracious! I've never seen it yet! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor actually getting along!" Ron exclaimed, astounded. Harry chuckled. 

_I'm just surprised that they've never heard of me,or are neglecting the fact that I am **Harry Potter**, which makes it all the better for me._ Harry thought, as he pondered what to say to them. "So.. Are you new here?" 

"Yes, brand new to these surroundings. We're transfer students from America." Jackie spoke, after being silent for quite a long time (for her). 

The door burst open, and Draco Malfoy burst in on the scene. Harry scowled, and the three girls turned to see who had entered in a rather rude fashion. "Well... If it isn't Potter and Weasel. Not to mention mudblood. Ah... Who may you three be?" Draco asked, cunningly. 

"My name is Angela Graham. This is Jackie Lao who is in Ravenclaw, and Vanessa Robinson who is in Gryffindor." Angela beamed, proudly to announce her friends. 

"Another Gryffindor eh? Well then, what house are _you_ in?" Draco noticed frowns coming from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Slytherin." Angela replied. _Rather be in a Pigs Sty.. Although he **is** cute..._

"Oh. Allow me to introduce myself to a fellow Slytherin. My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco proclaimed, as if to the whole world. "Are you a pureblood or mudblood?" 

From behind her, Angela heard Harry snort from behind her. _Leave it to Malfoy to ask those questions._ Harry thought. 

"Pureblood, I suppose..." Angela lied, but she _didn't_ know the difference. 

"Beat that, mudblood." Draco sneered. "Well, I must be going now. It was a _pleasure_ to meet you all." 

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Harry yelled fiercly about how _impudent_ Draco was and how they should _all_ stay away from him. 

"Harry! Calm down!" Hermione childed. "Really, If you get the chance, Angela. Draco is rather loyal to his Slytherin friends." 

"So.. How did you get transfered here?" Ron asked, suspiciously. 

"Believe me, when I speak for us. We had no idea, but relax. This is going to be a **long** story." Vanessa said, as she prepared to tell the story of how they came to be aboard the Hogwarts Express bound to Hogwarts Castle. 

**** 

_So?? How'd it go for our first story? Huh? Huh? Please comment. I'm afraid that I'm getting rather annoying at the moment. Please, please , please review! Oh yes, I do own Angela Graham.. Because she's me. A Qt Chic (Vanessa) owns herself, and our pal, Jackie owns herself. Though those aren't our last names. Hehe. Ms. JK Rowling owns the other characters. Ta peoples! You're too kind. Lol. Must get going now. E-mail sometime at Rebelchickxoxo@yahoo.com (where Vanessa will fwd your e-mails to me). Hehe. Luv! Angela Graham._


	2. Default Chapter Title

Spying Lives

By: Angela Graham

_My life was normal, until I was recruited as a Spy for the Ministry of International Defense. At 13 years old, my mom things that I'm working on a project for the French-American Exchange program. Boy! Is she dead wrong. I never thought I would be a spy, I never knew that the ministry had been **spying** on me since the age of 9.. That hint that I was actually worth something. Being a Spy-Witch isn't easy.. Who am I? I am Angela Graham, Slytherin Spy._

**** 

"So the story starts back when us three," Vanessa motioned toward the two young girls sitting beside her, "were chosen to join the exchange program. We didn't know why. I'm guessing because we were witches and we were attending.. What was that word again, describing non-magical people?" Vanessa paused a moment to rub her chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes, Muggles. We went to a muggle school. We've caught up on the homework, and hopefully ready to tackle Hogwarts by storm." 

"Not to mention get along with more people." Jackie piped up. She took out her tube of lip gloss, that was a 'flip-up' and served as a digital camera which would send photos to both Jake and their laptop journals. _Talk about high-tech stuff. Hogwarts won't know what hit it._

"Um excuse us.." Hermione got up, dragging Ron and Harry with her. Angela took out her Laptop, and recieved the pictures from Jackie's digital camera. They were all snap shots of Hermione, Ron, and Harry to add to their journal. It would allow them to have some background on them, as well as an updated photo. Outside the train, Hermione checked back inside the train cautiously, to see if any of the girls had followed them. "Look. There's something fishy with them. Coming out to the back of the train, wouldn't you suppose they would know someone from Diagon Alley?" 

"Hermione! You're just paranoid! They're brand new students at Hogwarts, like we were in our _first year_. I don't see what you see very wrong in them." Harry replied, annoyed at having to get up for nothing. 

"Yeah, Hermione. You've got a point there. Keep quiet about anything that might attract their interest. We'll see if there's more to them than meets the eye.." Ron commented, reluctantly. "Come on! Let's go back in. I don't like the looks of things here," He took a quick glance at the moving wheels beneath them. The platform swayed side to side, as the train headed full-speed towards Hogwarts. Just as they were about to move robed Death Eaters, stepped out of the cabin before them. 

"Freeze!" He whipped out his wand. "You're not going anywhere. This train is under seige, _until_ we find them." 

**** 

Back inside the train, Angela looked at Hermione through the window. "Uh oh. There's a mad-man on the loose!" 

"Change now? Or later?" Jackie asked. 

"Let's go! These clothes are just comfortable." Their baggy cargo pants were more than what met the eye. In its pockets, were their wands and , as a backup, which they rather detested, stun guns. 

"Remember we're liscenced to kill. Ready?" They piled their hands one ontop of another, and shouted "Go Girls!" 

"There you are! Surrender!" The masked Death Eater declared. 

"Never!" Just as he entered, two more Death Eaters came in. One whom looked exactly like Draco Malfoy, except the years serving his master had worn him down. Jackie attacked with her flying high kick, knocking Lucius' chin one direction. The door opened, and Hermione Granger peeped in, as well as Harry and Ron. Angela drew her wand , "Petrificus Totalus!" The poor Death Eater fell to the floor struggling to move, although unable to. 

Vanessa took up another Death Eater. "Crucio!" The Death Eater whipped off his mask, George Misgashi, a relative of Jackie Lao. Vanessa doubled over in pain. "Haii Yah!" Jackie kicked his wand, snapping it in two, and breaking the curse. "Nooo!!!" The George blew up into smoke, as he apparated. 

"We're out of here, but we'll be back." Lucius cried as they apparated off the train. 

**** 

_Those girls are strong.. Too strong as a team. Of course, we'll have plenty of time to capture them alone. Be careful of their talents, lure them in my Death Eaters. Once we have the girls, we have the ultimate killing team..._

**** 

"Yeah! We did it!" Vanessa cried, with the upmost joy. 

"Go three! Just wondering, Vanessa. Why didn't you use your knowledge of curses? You know we're cleared to use them." Jackie asked, not caring about her 'relative'. 

"It made me feel guilty, ya know. Well now I've got my sense whacked into me, so I'll know what to do _next_ time they pop up. But what are we going to have to do with them?" Vanessa motioned toward the door. 

"Well, let's invite them in ya know. It'd only be proper." Angela whispered, hurridly. "You guys! Come in!" 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrow. "What was that? Did you know that you just used a forbidden curse!" 

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "So what?" Her brown hair was pulled tightly up into a ponytail. She stared down at her index finger's nail. "Oww... I broke a nail." She whined jokingly, and then grinned. She glanced at the serious faces coming from Hermione, Ron , and Harry. "So what? Is the ministry going to arrest one of their..." 

"Vanessa! You know you can't say anything!" Jackie interrupted, gaining suspicious glances from the others. 

"I guess, we'll have to preform a memory charm. Though I'd much rather just forget the whole incident, but I guess Jake won't be very happy." Angela turned to glance at them. "But I think we could trust _our_ secret with them.. I mean what will a little secret do? As long as they swear that they won't tell a single soul." Jackie nodded. 

"What the hell-o are you talking about?" Ron demanded, rather annoyed of being ignored. Harry tapped his shoulder, silencing him. 

Angela turned around to face the trio. "Well.. Umm... I don't know how to explain this.. but we're spies." 

**** 

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm very busy packing for my trip. Please comment ;)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Three

_My life was normal, until I was recruited as a Spy for the Ministry of Internation Defense. At 13 years old, my mom thinks I'm working on a project for the French-American Exchange Program. Boy! Is she dead wrong.I never thought I would be a spy. I never knew that the ministry had been **spying** on me since the age of 9.. The hint that I was actually worth something. Being a Spy-Witch isn't easy.. Who am I? I'm Angela Graham, Slytherin Spy._

**** 

"What do you mean by the term 'spies'?" Hermione asked suspiciously. The three girls had blown their cover, and Angela looked nervously at Vanessa. "Eep.. Maybe we should use the memory charm." Angela said, getting out a pair of retro-style glasses with a green tint on it. As if on cue, Jackie got her red tinted glasses out, and Vanessa her green tinted glasses. 

Angela held out a silver lipstick tube, her thumb on the lable on the bottom. Moving the flap covering the trigger, she closed her eyes and pressed the button. There was a blinding flash, and the three Hogwarts students sat there motionless. "Alright girls. Clear. Let's get to it and lug out the bodies. No wait. We can use the shrinking charm that Jake taught us." 

"Couldn't we just use the shrink-wrap??" Jackie asked, rolling her eyes. Vanessa chuckled at Jackie's blonde-ness. 

"No way!" Angela and Vanessa said in unison. They pointed their wands. "Reducio!" The three bodies that we laying on the train floor turned bite-sized, and Angela lifted them into a empty metal can of _Altoids_. They took their seats just at Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming out of the trance. 

**** 

After exiting the train, the girls gathered inside the empty corridors of Hogwarts before heading to the Sorting Ceremony. "Jake said it would be near here." They looked around, while Angela checked on her own copy of the Maurader's Map. They were invisible of course, using special belts given to them which made it hard for anyone to detect spies. Neither did it pick up on the ancient version of the Maurader's Map. 

There was a wall of portraits, there was one of three wolves. Checking the edges, Vanessa noticed there was a no gap between that and the wall, like normal portraits. She slid it open to find scanning for the eyes, which would scan the pupils of the one who wished to enter. She pressed the button and allowed the scanner to scan away. The hidden door opened, and they slid into the hide-out undetected. 

**** 

"Lucius! I thought you sent your best men!" Voldemort said, face livid with rage. 

"I d-did my Lord. These girls must be more than we expected. My son, Draco is an insider who has promised to bring me information on these three. He will not fail you my Lord." 

**** 

"Not bad girls! This is the new lavish headquarters. Let's work out a slang term for every spy term, just so the others don't get suspicious." Jackie said, with the other's approval. Their new headquarters was nothing short of lavish. It included a mini-bar and television so they could be contacted at any time. The chalkboards, cabinets, couches, and sofas could all be flipped around by the flip of a switch hidden under the rug. 

"Let's grab our goodies and head to the Sorting Ceremony." The girls each grabbed a laptop, glasses, digital camera, and kept their leather invi-belts on. "There's more gadgets in here, but we haven't unloaded them all yet." 

They left the Headquarters on the 3rd floor to the ground floor, where they filed in and awaited their public debut. 

**** 

"Now, we have three hew fifth year girls. Angela Graham!" Professor McGonagall called out, as Angela took her seat with the hat. "Slytherin!" 

"Jackie Lao!" The hat screamed back - "Ravenclaw!" 

"Vanessa Robinson!" The hat screamed back - "Gryffindor!" 

'Good luck everyone..' Thought Angela telepathically, as she took her seat next to Draco Malfoy, who turned to talk to her. "Hi, I'm Angela. Didn't we meet on the train? You're Draco Malfoy right?" 

"Yes, that's my name. Don't wear it out." Draco said, grinning. 'She is pretty.' "So are you familiar with the Dark Arts?" 

'Thank goodness, Jake knew I was going to be in Slytherin, or I would have ended up not knowing anything.' "Yes, I'm quite familiar with it. Why do you ask?" 

'I don't know how I should say this. Father has asked me to spy on them. But she's so nice to be in Slytherin, that it's unreal. I can't do it..' Draco thought. "Just curious." 

**** 

"Dreamious Imperious." Angela whispered silently in the Slytherin fifth year's dormitory, while waving the wand to the sleeping boys - Crabbe, Draco, Goyle, and two others. She turned on her invisi-belt, and night-vision glasses. Being invisible for the first time made you woozie, and could often cause you to pass out. 

Taking her ring camera, she probed around in Draco's cabinet to see if there was anything that he was hiding. 'Ooh, now this is scandalous.' She lifted up green boxers, with a Slytherin Serpent on them. Placing them carefully back into the drawer, she felt around with her right hand. 'Bingo!' She hit something hard among the pieces of clothing. 'Let's see what you're really up to. Probably no good, no doubt.' Indeed, they had found Draco's journal, which was a unique doorway to the heart of the cold, pureblooded Slytherin. 

**** 

Safely back inside her dormitory, Angela draped the curtains around her bed, and turned on her laptop computer. Her picture of Draco was genuine, and fresh as if it were off a recent cover of GQ. 'Let me see.' 

**Draco Malfoy**

_Currently resides in the Slytherin House and is the son of infamous Lucius Malfoy. Today Draco asked if I was familiar with the Dark Arts, which probably means that he's up to something. Keeping an eye out for him. Obtained journal and am transcripting notes. _

He reports that he is watching us (Angela, Jackie, Vanessa) upon orders of Lucius Malfoy. Draco mentioned Lord Voldemort several times. He mentioned that he couldn't do it because he has affections for me, even though he only met me. He reportedly wrote that I'm unlike no other girl he's ever met. End report one. 

'Hmm.. So do I have the heart of Draco Malfoy or what?' 

**** 

**Meanwhile**... 

"So Vanessa, where did you go to school before you came here?" Hermione asked, smiling for a picture. 

"Well actually I was tutored by my mother before, until she got into an accident, and sent me here since she couldn't tutor me herself." Hermione frowned, twisting her hair around her index finger. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Vanessa were seated in the Gryffindor Common Room, where Vanessa had taken re-shots of the trio for her journal. 

Vanessa flipped open her laptop, and started the power, flexing her fingers before getting to work. "Do you guys have a grudge against Slytherin, or is it my imagination?" 

"No imagination, Vanessa. We despise them, no offense." Harry gazed at the laptop. 'Dudley had one of those, except he sat on his accidently. He sure is a klutz.' 

"Mmhmm.." She replied, the computer screen's light reflected off her own brown orbs. 

"So, Do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked, anxious to learn more about the suspicious trio. 

"Yep, I was the keeper for one of my old teams in America." She lied, and she absolutely hated it. "Do you guys play anything? By any chance, have you heard of Sirius Black?" 

"I'm the seeker for Gryffindor, but why are you asking about Sirius?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows. 

"I've just heard a lot about him, and I don't believe he was the killer. Maybe it was another one of his furry friends..." 

Vanessa stood up. "I'm going to go hit the sack. I'll see you in the a.m." She waved, and climbed the stairs to the 5th years dormitory. 

**** 

_There's Chapter Three. More coming up soon :) I'm baaack! Hehe._


End file.
